I like your smell
by ChronoBaron
Summary: Thanks to Jaune's growing skill as a leader and a huntsmen, team JNPR return a day early from an assignment. What awaited him was something he would never expect.


The helicarrier slowly descended to the landing pad, once it touched the landing pad, the hatch opened to reveal an ecstatic team JNPR.

Mostly an ecstatic N.

"WHO ROCKS? JAUNE ROCKS!"

"Alright Nora jeez, their's only so much praise a guy can take," Jaune said.

"You deserve every bit of Jaune. Thanks to you, we got the assignment done a day early," Pryyha said as she laid a hand Jaune's shoulder.

"You've come a long way Jaune," Ren added.

"Haha, when you put it like that," Jaune replied sheepishly.

"Alright team! According to my calculations, lunch is just around the corner so if we're all in agreement, food hoooooo!"

Ren and Pryyha seconded to notion, but Jaune opted not to go.

"I'm a little tired guys, so I'm gonna go take a nap. I'll catch up with you guys later."

He waved his friends off and began the march towards paradise, aka his bed.

...

By the time Jaune reached the dorms, he was good and ready to fall asleep the moment his head would hit the pillow. Finally at his door, he fumbled around with his keys a bit due to tiredness, eventually figuring out that it was useless as the door was already unlocked for some reason beyond Jaune's sleep ready mind. Paying no mind to it Jaune opened the door to be greeted to a sight that woke him right up. Saying that he would never be able to be prepared for it wasn't much of a stretch.

In the center of the room was Ruby Rose, rolling around in what Jaune presumed was his own dirty laundry, giggling like a child while doing so. Occasionally she would stop and let out a airy sigh, then get right back to rolling. She was clad in one of Jaune's hoodies, said hoodie reaching her thighs which begged the question if that was all she was wearing. Suddenly, Ruby got on her knees, gathered a large amount of his clothes, and tossed them up into the air and watched them all fall like snowflakes. She eventually set her sights on one article of clothing in particular, a pair of boxers. Getting on all fours she crawled her way to them, giggling along the way.

On a side note, Jaune got the answer to his earlier question.

Now in possession of her prize, Ruby began to breath heavily at the thought of all the things she could possibly do with them. She turned around to return to the main pile.

That's when Ruby finally discovered the emotionless face of Jaune, with eyes completely glazed over.

Histories greatest awkward silence took place at that moment.

...

Ruby's body became entirely limp, the boxers fell to the ground.

First, a slight eye twitch.

Then, a twitch in the hands that traveled to the whole of her body.

Finally, short haggard breaths completed the reaction.

Ruby was now convulsing at a frightening rate and a scream to shatter the heavens was building in her throat.

The scream came out.

If Jaune was all their, he would have heard the mighty scream, saw the explosion of rose petals, and the felt the force of Ruby's speed knocking him flat on the hallway ground. He also wouldn't have lay motionless on said ground as rose petals fell upon his person. In a moment a crowd had gathered around the young man, including Pryyha, Ren, and Nora. Pryyha, of course, was the first to speak up.

"My goodness Jaune what happened!"

"If you're trying to be sexy Jauney, you'll need to try harder." Nora said.

Ren had no comment.

But I digress, to Jaune the crowd of people and his friends did not reach his realm of understanding. Jaune was deep within his mind, floating in darkness. He was doing everything he could to process the events that had just transpired.

...

...

8 minutes and 27 seconds after it had been seen, Jaune Arc's brain had finally received and understood what had been seen. Without a word, Jaune sprung up and walked off while ignoring the words of anyone trying to talk to him.

...

Jaune was later found in the library by Yang, Blake, and Weiss. He sat in a contemplative position with his hands folded together in front of his mouth. He was deep in thought as how to proceed with regards to "the incident".

"Yo Jauney-boy! Team told us you been acting funny, what's the deal." Yang said.

Jaune did not respond.

"Uhhh Jaune?"

"Can we go! Seeing as you have forgotten, I will remind we are still holding onto heavy shopping bags from our trip and I would rather dispose of them then deal without ever issue this dope has now." Weiss piped up.

"Then set them down you light-weight." Yang said as she did just that and took a seat next to Jaune.

"Come on Jaune talk to me." Yang implored.

Jaune placed his hands on the table and took a deep breath.

"What would you do if something happened that you had never even thought would happen. Like the very idea of it never entered your mind."

Yang was caught off guard by a question like that, but in the interest of helping Jaune gave it thought.

"Well...that would depend on if what happened was good or bad. I'm gonna guess something like that happened. Was it good or bad?"

Jaune gave a small smile at this.

"It was good, a little creepy, but good." He said.

"You're gonna need share with the class their buddy, because good and creepy don't usually go in the same sentence."

"Knew it would come to that. Good you're already sitting down for this. Blake and Weiss you should too."

"I'd rather stand." Said Weiss harshly.

Blake just shrugged.

"Well alright then."

...

In the Team RWBY dorm, the leader of squad, one Ruby Rose, lay in her bed in the fettle position. Her entire form encased in blankets. The only sound was the sniffles of the young huntress-in-training, or it was until the sounds of thunderous footsteps sounded in the hallway and the door of the dorm was burst open and the screams of Weiss Schnee filled the air.

"RU-BY ROSE OH MY GOOD-NESS!"

Blake was next into room, her face aflare and he usual disposition now where in sight.

Yang entered in last. He head was hung low and her large mane was in the way of her face hiding whatever expression she was making.

Wiess marched over to Ruby's bed and yanked off the covers to reveal her still clad in nothing but Jaune's hoodie. Weiss stormed to the other side of room in disgust wanting nothing to do with this, meanwhile Blake's face had gotten even redder somehow. Yang, who had stayed in the doorway the whole exchanged, was now in front of Ruby with her head still low.

"Ruby Rose...I'm...so.."

Ruby hide herself even more then she already was preparing for Yang's verbal beatdown.

"HAPPY!" Yang cried out with tears in her eyes.

Que collective sound of confusion.

"All this time I thought you were asexual! I dreamt for so long about talking to you about cute boys, strolling about for cute boys, anything cute boys...waaaaaaaaahahahahaha!" Yang continued amidst a river of tears.

"Yang I demand you cease this childish behavior at once." Weiss ordered.

"I can't I can't I can't...uh...uh...uh...thisisthehappiestdayofmylife."

"This is the worst of mine." Ruby said.

One crying session later.

...

"So...Jaune?" Blake opened her mouth for the first time.

"*sniff* *sniff* Good choice sis. He's really manned up as of late, and other girls have noticed so you better move fast right Weiss." Yang said still recovering from her crying fit.

"I'm not including myself in this...why him though?"

"Reasons." Ruby muttered.

"What kind of reasons make a person sneak into their crush's room and rub themself with his clothes?" Yang asked

"Come on Yang stop bringing it up!"

"Sis I hope you I'm not letting you live this down."

...

Several hours later.

Jaune was on his way back to his dorm for today when to his mild surprise he saw fully clothed Ruby in the hallway, his hoodie neatly folded in her hands. Ruby approached Jaune with stiff and awkward movements that reminded him of Penny for some reason.

"Ah comrade Jaune greetings, how fair you on this fine evening."

"Ruby.."

"I bequeath to you one black hoodie belonging to you that I...eehhhuhhguhh acquired."

"Ruby you're making this weird."

"LIKE IT'S NOT WEIRD ENOUGH ALREADY!" Ruby screamed as she chucked Jaune's hoodie at him and then banging her head on the wall.

...

...

...

"How long..with the...you know?" Jaune asked.

"A while."

"How uh often?"

"Every Time you're gone."

...

"Well I already have an idea as to why, but I want to hear you say it."

"Don't make me do stuff."

"Ruby."

"...Alright." Ruby said whilst removing herself from to face Jaune.

One deep breath.

Another deep breath.

"I...like...yo...yo...your smell."

"...My smell?"

"And you. The person the smell comes from."

"I see."

Silence filled the hall as Jaune gazed at the hoodie in his hand, then at Ruby. Images of the mornings events danced in his head. With a slight chuckle and an audible gasp from Ruby, Jaune preceded to rub the hoodie all over himself. When he was satisfied, he tossed it back to Ruby who barely caught it.

Ruby attempted to form a sentence but failed miserably. Jaune took the opportunity to speak.

"If we're being honest, I like your smell too. And you the person the smell comes from."

The young huntress's face became beet red as Jaune got close and sniffed a few times.

"Roses."

Ruby made no movements.

"Haha I'll see you tomorrow Ruby." Jaune said retreating to his dorm room.

Ruby stood still for several more minutes.

...

...

...

Ruby shoved Jaune's hoodie in her face and took a big whiff.


End file.
